zero_sumfandomcom-20200214-history
EDX02-Apotamkin
One of the special machines requested from the GRIMOIRE project. A standalone machine intended to not see mass production, it’s been tuned up drastically for the sake of a modified, hi-streamer pilot. Created and sold to the organization ‘Haoma’ in secret, the Apotamkin has been designed to fit their specific needs. The Apotamkin is focused on two things: speed and stealth. Its modified body boasts integrated magnetic field manipulators, which allow it to fly under its own power without the need of thrusters. These manipulators are hidden within the frame, sliding out to form tiny ‘wings’ when in use. Two extended thrusters can be found on its back, with a modified ‘chimney’ top with several openings along its sides, allowing for it to quickly adjust its direction during flight. The high-powered thrusters can fold into the frame when not in use, allowing it to remain hidden. The overall structure of the machine is sharp and pointed. While the armor over its frame is thin compared to others, the structural alloy is tougher than it seems, allowing it to take roughly as much damage as a moderately armored AA such as a Hoplite. The reduction of its armor is to account for its unique characteristics: in particular its transformation properties. The Apotamkin features a few shifting parts, in particular its head, body, and legs. The head is broken down into two parts: the actual head of the machine, consisting of a wide visor with three eye-cameras filed in a row. Additionally it has a wide shoulder piece that can detach from the body. This shoulder piece swings around the back, and can also contain the head if necessary. Twin vulcan machine cannons are built into these flat shoulder pieces. When connected to the head directly, it gives the machine a wide hammer-head appearance. When in its complete AA form, the shoulder piece can directly attach to the body (at the shoulders) instead of the head, serving as extra weapons and armor for the upper body. The head of the Apotamkin can detach on a wire and controlled by the pilot, extending to over 200ms on its own power using miniature low-powered thrusters. When attached with the shoulder pieces, the head is somewhat more armed, serving as a detached piece capable of fending off weaker AAs. This allows the machine to use the head as a mobile scouting device. The legs are the next modified pieces. Looking somewhat incomplete, they can shift and open up into talons, allowing the Apotamkin to attach to structures by tearing into them. Modified thrusters fire off from the center of its talons, and the legs partially extend, allowing the machine to fly off the ground or use its modified thrusters as makeshift weapons, grabbing enemies and heating up their armor. Finally, its body contains modifications as well. Connected under the thrusters is a long, flat piece of metal also attached to a wire. A makeshift heat blade is built into it, and it is capable of being launched and flown under its own power akin to the Apotamkin’s head. The wire-tail (as it's so called) is both a utility and defensive tool. It can be flown and swung at enemies to create distance, while also serving as a useful tool to cut through potential obstacles. Its frame being relatively small and taking advantage of angled designs makes it harder to appear on radar, especially in its ‘ZGA’ mode. The entire machine can enter into a ‘ZGA mode’ which involves its feet undergoing the talon transformation, its head being attached to its shoulder pieces (and forced to face directly upwards), its tail entering its engaged ‘ready to activate’ mode, and its entire body shifting so that its chest is facing towards the ground, with its head ‘forward’ and its legs pointing ‘underneath’ at an angle towards the back. Its arms fold up underneath, and any equipped weapons can still be fired. This ‘ZGA mode’ takes advantage of its full equipment to increase its speed and maneuverability drastically, making it harder to track and hit. Due to its unique characteristics, the machine can only be operated at full capacity by a hi-streamer modified pilot, someone capable of interacting with its operating system at a basal level. Category:AA Category:Machines Category:Earth Sphere Union